Mass Effect: Blood Flow
by Bum507
Summary: While many did not believe Shepard's warning of the Reaper threat, the Hellsing organization did. After Shepard is revived by Cerberus, Hellsing sends one of their best agents to help combat the upcoming Reaper invasion by any means necessary. Mass Effect 2. M for blood, violence, languge, and possibly gore.
1. Prologue

It was a dark night, with the moon at it's fullest, radiating beams of light down onto the Earth below it. Some of these beams found their way through a window, providing the room with it's only source of light, creating shadows. Only one figure was illuminated, an old man, sitting at a large desk with the beams of moonlight hitting his back. To the very few who knew of his organization's existence, he was simply known as "The Director". The desk was a mess of papers, important legal documents pertaining to his organization.

At that very moment, the large double doors burst open as a middle aged man walked in at a brisk pace. He was holding a tablet which was emitting a blue light. Stopping in front of the elderly man's desk, he simply stood, waiting for orders to speak.

"What is it?" The old man questioned, his voice indicating his British accent.

The younger man responded with a crisp and distinguishable voice, "Sir! There is news from the Omega Nebula. It's not very good either."

"Let me see." The elder commanded while reaching out for the tablet. He received the device and spent a few minutes reading it's contents. "Hm. Thats not good, looks like we will have to accelerate our plans. Shepard's death is a major setback, without him, the Reapers will surely win. Let's hope Cerberus will actually succeed in this 'Lazarus Project.'"

"Sir? What are your orders?"

"Start preparing our forces, we may only have a few years to get everything in order for their arrival. Oh, and send for Ms. Victoria, I would like to discuss a new assignment with her." The Director ordered.

"Very good Sir, I will do so at once." The man replied and then proceeded to retrieve his tablet and walk out the door. Holding the glowing screen closer to his chest, the blue light illuminated his uniform. The uniform contained only one patch which was red, black and yellow. The words read "_Hellsing. We Are On A Mission From God"_. The doors closed behind him returning the room to it's shadows.

"You know you only had to call for me." A female voice which seemed to come from the shadows. A female figure walked out of one of the corners of the room which was covered in shadow.

"Yes Seras, I know." The Director acknowledged. "I think the new personnel are not very comfortable with you watching everything. I think having them physically fetching you helps to calm the nerves. "

"If it helps, I am not technically watching them, Pip handles most of that. Besides, Its all for security's sake. Anyway, what are my orders Sir?"

"I want you to assist our forces in the preparations."

Seras gave him a raised eyebrow, "That's it? Surely there are better people to assign this task to."

"Yes, there are, but we need everybody, including vampires on deck for this. Besides, I want you to do something special."

"And that is..." Seras purposely left the sentence for the Director to finish.

"I want you to keep any eye on Cerberus. I don't trust them, they may be for the betterment of mankind, but they still are a terrorist group. Do whatever you have to, just don't get caught. Also, look into their "Project Lazarus". I want to know exactly when it succeeds or fails, this could change everything."

Losing her joking attitude, Seras replied with a crisp salute "Yes sir! Right away!" As she lowered her left arm, it dissolved into black and red shadows, swirling around her body as if it had a mind of it's own. She then turned around and walked straight back through the dark corner from whence she came.

* * *

2 Years Later

The Director looked down to his personal data pad when it gave off a quiet beeping sound, indicating there was a new message requesting his attention. He picked up the data pad which was laying on the desk in front of him. After entering his password, the device displayed it's message.

_Project Lazarus appears to be a success. Intercepted messages indicate Shepard is gathering a crew to combat the Collectors, who are kidnapping colonists. Further information is attached to this message._

_Awaiting further orders._

_S.V._

After a few minutes of going over the information is the attached articles, the Director of the Hellsing organization thought carefully about the next set of orders to give. With a sigh, the Director brought up the holographic keyboard and began composing his message. Once he started the plan, there was no going back. It was time for the Hellsing organization to start large scale operations again.

_ Acknowledged, return to nearest base to rearm and gather necessary equipment. Your orders are to confront Commander Shepard and offer the assistance of the Hellsing organization for the completion of the mission. Do not reveal the goals of the organization or what you are until directed otherwise or if it comprises the mission. Under no circumstance is it to leak to the public or Cerberus._

The Director sent his message and after a minute, received his reply.

_It will be done._

Leaning back in his chair, the director took a moment to contemplate the situation. With another sigh, he leaned forward in his chair and began to sent more messages and paperwork which would be needed to get this plan running smoothly.

* * *

The Harkonnen weapon system was Seras' signature weapon. The original was a thirty millimeter single-shot, breech loader anti-tank rifle. It weighed in at roughly sixty kilograms when it was unloaded. It fired depleted uranium and silver shells for piercing armor, and incendiary napalm rounds for killing large groups. It's second iteration, the Harkonnen II was very similar to the previous one, except that it was belt fed and had a range of approximately four kilometers.

Those were her old weapons, of an old age before the discovery of element zero. That discovery had forever changed the way weapons were made. The weapons now included element zero technology which allowed for much faster traveling shots, thus increasing the damage inflicted. Now most weapons don't use bullets, instead they contain blocks of metal that serves as the weapon's ammunition. A small miniature slug, about the size of a grain of sand, would be shaved off of the block and fired at supersonic speeds by magnetic forces and mass reducing fields. Soldiers would never have to worry about running out of ammo. Though, they would have to worry about overheating if the weapons were fired too rapidly. That problem was solved by detachable heat sinks, which would absorb the heat and could be easily swapped with a fresh one so the operator could keep firing. On the other hand, it just brought everyone back to square one, now soldiers would have to worry about carrying heat sinks instead of ammunition.

This was good news for the Hellsing organization, because producing thousands of blessed silver bullets was costing them a fortune. Manufacturing blocks of silver and using that was much more efficient. Heat sinks on the other hand were easier to produce and carry, boosting their soldier's effectiveness.

Seras' current Harkonnen weapon system was improved by new technologies as well. After years of extensive research, development, and testing, Seras finally got her new rifle, the Harkonnen III. While the basic idea had not changed very much, the way it worked had. The cannon still fired thirty millimeter shells, but at much faster speeds using mass altering fields, causing ridiculous amounts of damage and an increase of range to six kilometers. The rifle itself was comprised of a much stronger alloy, allowing it to survive much more punishment from the environment and enemy fire. Instead of a single-shot breech or belt fed loading system, the Harkonnen III used a simple magazine system, allowing for three shots of continuous fire before reloading and a much faster reload time than the Harkonnen and more maneuverability than the belts of the Harkonnen II. Because of this, ammunition must be carried into battle instead of heat sinks. The Harkonnen III still had it's ammunition diversity though, the rounds that the previous Harkonnen weapon systems fired were still used, but now there were new types. Such as disrupter rounds, to take out heavy duty kinetic barriers, as well as high explosive rounds to deliver a massive payload. All in all, it was a massive improvement in Seras' eyes.

Seras grinned as she picked up her Harkonnen III and moved to retrieve the shells that would be needed for the duration of her time working with Shepherd. While the possibility of restocking at a Hellsing safe house existed, she did not want to put it up to chance. Pressing a small button on the side of her rifle, it folded up to a much more reasonable size, it resembled less of a flagpole and more of an extremely large briefcase. Dragging a large green metal box with the words "DANGER! HIGH EXPLOSIVE" and under it, was a small yellow radiation symbol.

Seras carefully added the box of explosives and her own Harkonnen III rifle to the small shipping container which kept all of the things she would need. There was not much in the container, it was mostly her ammunition, clothes and a stock of medical blood packs containing many different types and species of blood such as Human, Krogan, Asari, and Salarian. She didn't like Turian blood, the last time she drank it, it felt as if she was drinking shards of glass. No wonder everyone stays away from the dextro-amino acids. The largest single thing in her container was her coffin, filled with earth from her birth place so she could regain some of her strength when she slept. In total, the container weighed about one and a half tons.

After sealing her belongings she turned back to the armory to pick up some more conventional types of weapons for fighting normal combatants such as humans or other aliens. She finally decided on the M-96 Mattock assault rifle. The powerful, accurate shots were more useful for her marksmen fighting style. As a side arm, the M-6 Carnifex would do just fine. This Carnifex was special though, this one had a silver block on the inside instead of the factory issue one. It would be handy to have an anti-vampire weapon for emergencies that was not a massive anti-tank cannon.

Seras set her chosen weapons to the side and spent the next five minutes dawning her armor for her upcoming missions. While she really had no use for it, due to her extremely fast regeneration, it would help keep her cover when she returned from the mission without any bullet holes. Also, getting shot kinda hurt. She still wasn't as desensitized to pain as her Master is.

Suddenly, a voice came on the intercom, "Are you ready for deployment M'am?"

Responding to her pilot, "Yes, I am ready for drop off." Seras said as she typed a few commands on her omni-tool, sending her offer of support to the Illusive Man at Cerberus. There was no way that he could let Shepard deny her offer with the rumors that have flowed through his channels. He would want to find out why Hellsing was more secretive than the Geth.

"Alright, we'll be docking with Omega in a few minutes. Good luck M'am." Seras waited in silence until the Hellsing frigate was docked with Omega. The airlock hissed open and, taking a quick peek to make sure no one was looking, she picked up her container of supplies and snuck through the station to her designated meeting spot in the lower levels of Omega. It wasn't very hard, she stuck to deserted corridors and shadows to reach her spot without being seen. Placing her storage container down in the shadows, Seras jumped on top and leaned against the wall.

She took out an unmarked plastic bag containing blood from a hard case on her hip and fit a simple straw into it and began drinking. Human, B type, not bad. She leaned back on her container and watched the asteroids circle the station. All she had to do now was wait for Shepard.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes I know I should have been working on other fics, but I recently finished Hellsing Ultimate and the original anime, Hellsing. I had some ideas and just decided to write. Hope you enjoy it, updates may not come for a little bit (I have Senior Project), but I've already started on the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**P.S. Shep is a Paragon, Earthborn War Hero.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Commander Shepard. The Illusive Man would like to talk with you, he says it's urgent." EDI's voice came over the intercom system of the Normandy SR-2.

"Thank you EDI." Shepard replied neutrally. He was rather annoyed that the Illusive Man would call now, Shepard was eager to return to his current mission. He had just succeeded in recruiting a Salarian by the name of Mordin Solus, and was about to head out to rescue Archangel from his or her little predicament.

Shepard made his way directly to the communications room to talk with the Illusive Man. He didn't even bother to take his armor or weapons off as he would be returning to the Omega right after this meeting. As soon as he entered the room, the conference table started to sink into the floor to provide a pad for the hologram communications. Small lasers began to scan his body to create an accurate hologram.

As soon as Shepard appeared, the Illusive Man greeted him, "Shepard. How has your mission progressing?"

"Good, we just recruited The Professor, I was about to get Archangel, but you called. What is it? EDI said it was urgent."

"I was just contacted by a very secretive group calling themselves "Hellsing". Have you ever heard of them?" The Illusive Man took a drag from his cigarette.

"Can't say I have. Should I know them?"

"No, they are a very secretive organization. Even with my network of information gatherers and a transaction or two with the Shadow Broker, I've only been able to gather rumors. The only things I know is that they existed before Humanity took to the stars and they are very, very powerful. I've just considered them a myth, at least until now."

"And they just called you, just out of the blue? Seems like a rather farfetched story if you ask me."

"They did, the message just pushed it's way into the front of my queue of messages. I didn't think it would be possible. It must have come from inside." Yet another drag from the cigarette.

"So, what do they want?"

Letting loose a puff of smoke from his mouth, the Illusive Man replied, "They said that they believed your story about the Reapers and want to help. They also know about our mission. The message also said that they sent one of their best agents to meet you at Omega and join your crew to help hunt down the Collectors."

"And I should just trust them?"

"No, but keep them close, we need more information. We know more about the Collectors than Hellsing. You should get going, it wouldn't be wise to keep them waiting." With that, the Illusive Man severed the communication leaving Shepard back in the communications room of the Normandy.

A soft beeping sound came from his omni-tool, indicating an awaiting message. Pulling his omni-tool up, Shepard read the message.

_Dossier: The Operative_

_The Hellsing organization recognized the truth in Shepard's claims of the return of the Reapers. As a result, they have decided to dispatch their best operative to assist Shepard in combating the Reaper and Collector threat. The operative is waiting in the lower Afterlife for pick up._

Attached to the file was a map of Omega and a specific hallway was highlighted. This must be where the Operative was waiting for him. After applying the file to his active missions list and sending a request for his chosen squad mates, Shepard turned around and walked out of the communications room and made a beeline to the airlock. Mordin and Miranda met him at the airlock a minute later.

"What's next Shepard? Are we going to get Archangel?" Miranda asked.

"Change of plans, we have a new dossier to take care of, it should be faster, after that we will get Archangel." Shepard pressed a button and the Normandy airlock opened, revealing a dirty hallway of Omega.

"Thats odd, the only dossier left on Omega is Archangel. I was not informed we had a third one."

"Thats because I just got it, right from the Illusive Man himself. Apparently some organization called 'Hellsing' wants to help us. They sent one of their best agents to help us out. You heard of them?'

"Only rumors, never bothered to look into it, seemed like a myth."

Mordin decided to butt in at that moment, "Heard a few things at STG, some sort of Human paramilitary group. Forcibly closed some investigations into strange occurrences, lots of black lines." Shepard would have to get used to that kind of rapid fire speech pattern of his.

The conversation ended due to the loud dance music of Afterlife, leaving Shepard to wonder exactly who these people were. Without much information to go on, this mission had a lot of potential to go wrong. Who ever these people were, they were good at covering their tracks.

The group was about seventy meters away from the designated meeting location when the sound of gunshots prevailed over the loud thumping beat from Afterlife. The team immediately began running towards the sound of the gunfire. When they were only twenty meters away, there was silence signaling the end of the abrupt fire fight.

As soon as Shepard turned the corner to face the designated hallway, he saw a sight that he would not soon forget. The hallway was littered with the bodies of Krogan and Vorcha. They wore the blood red armor of the Blood Pack mercenary group and covered in their respective blood. In total, Shepard counted at least five Krogans and seven Vorcha bodies among the carnage. The Vorcha had a only one gunshot in their head, while the Krogan had several holes in their head as well as their torso.

At the end of the hallway stood two figures, one female Human and one Krogan. The Human held the Krogan up against the wall with one arm, while the Human's right hand held a pistol up to the Krogan's eye. The Krogan had large Blood Pack armor, which signified him as the leader of the two Human was wearing a set of burgundy red light armor with gold highlights and no helmet revealing her platinum blond hair.

As Shepard's squad approached, the very one side conversation became audible, "-and if I ever see you or any more of your Blood Pack buddies here again, I'll show you what I can really do. Got it?" Judging by the carnage of the hallway and the lack of any injuries on the woman, Shepard felt it was safe to say that it hadn't been a battle but a massacre.

Needless to say, the battle hardened Krogan replied to the question very quickly with a series of nods. "Good. Now, beat it!" The woman casually _tossed _the Krogan to the ground. The Krogan immediately got to his feet and ran past Shepard's squad in terror without looking back.

The woman turned to look at Shepard, and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a flash of red in her blue eyes. She placed the pistol that she had been threatening the Krogan with back on the magnetic plate on her hip.

"So, you must be Commander Shepard. Sorry about the mess." She had a British accent and was not even out of breath from her fight. Now that Shepard could get a good view at her, he realized that she could be no older than around nineteen. If Hellsing's best agent was a teenager, then how much help could she really be? Then again, one quick look around proved that she could hold her own and more.

"Yea, thats me." he replied, "You're Hellsing, right?"

"Yes, I am Seras Victoria, but you can call me Seras. I've been ordered to help you defeat the Reapers, and by extension the Collectors. Looks like we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Alright, we are running short on time, we need to get another person named Archangel. Know him?"

"I haven't been here long, so I can't say that I do. Only a few rumors, heard he is a good shot, I'd like to put that to the test."

"Grab your things, meet me aboard the Normandy, dock D-14, then we'll head out to get Archangel. I want to see how well you can fight first hand."

Seras gave him a crisp salute, "Yes sir!" She then turned and went down the hallway presumably to get her things.

Shepard turned to Miranda and Mordin, "Lets see what we can find out about Archangel, something is telling me that Aria might know something." Shepard's two companions noded and made their way to Upper Afterlife.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, life has been rather busy with school work and other stuff. We should be getting into the action next chapter whenever that comes out. Comments are highly appreciated. Also, the name may change in the future, I kinda came up with it on the spot.**


	3. Chapter 2

Silver tipped depleted uranium armor piercing shells? Check.

Incendiary napalm shells? Check.

High explosive anti-tank shells? Check.

Disruptor shells? Check.

Seras carefully inserted the magazines that held her ammunition for Harkonnen III into a medium sized reinforced green box. This box was similarly marked as the much larger one which held the rest of her things. She then attached the ammunition box onto a magnetic plate located on her lower back.

Then came her weapons. The folded, suitcase size Harkonnen III was similarly attached to the middle of her back while the M-96 Mattock was attached to the back of her right shoulder. The M-6 Carnifex rested on her left hip, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Just as she finished equipping her weapons, the voice of EDI came over the loudspeaker, "Operative Victoria, Commander Shepard is returning and requests for you to meet him at the airlock."

"Thank you EDI, I'll meet him there."

After relocking her things, Seras moved the massive crate to the side of the Normandy's storage bay. She then made her way to the ship's central elevator and proceeded to the airlock.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?"

After a short walk from the Normandy's airlock to the front of Afterlife, Seras met up with Shepard and Jacob. Shepard had sent Miranda back to the Normandy because Jacob's close quarters weapons were more suited for the upcoming mission. Shepard eyed the large form of Harkonnen on Seras' back but chose not to question it.

"We need to meet up with a member of the Blue Suns to give us a ride to the A.O." Shepard replied. "We're posing as freelance mercs to get in. From then we will work our way to Archangel and then turn on our employers."

"Sounds good. Let's go.", Seras said as they made their way to a nearby sky car.

* * *

While the sky car ride was nice, the view wasn't. Throughout her whole undead life, Seras had never seen such a hive of scum and villainy and that's saying something. Although this wasn't her first time on Omega, she had been here previously to discreetly take care of a small vampire infestation, she could never get over how much a pisshole this place was.

_Ah mais oui ma chere. And I thought that one job in Somalia was bad. This place puts it to shame. C'est vrai?_

'Quiet you.' Ever since the Battle of London, Pip had resided inside of Seras' body. He did not talk that often, but when he did, it was either discuss current events or to make quips at their current predicament. Not only were they able to talk to each other, Seras was also able to remember memories from Pip's past.

Seras returned from her thoughts when the sky car touched down with the metal walkway of their destination. The party were climbing out of the sky car when they were greeted by a Batarian wearing Blue Suns armor.

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight. Did they tell you what we're up against?"

"The recruiter was a little vague."

"Well, we wouldn't get many hires if everyone knew the truth. Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's got superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough."

This reminded Seras of the standard defense tactics for all Hellsing soldiers. When holding a position from vampires, it's best to keep them at far range, allowing more time to react to the superior speed and reflexes of a vampire. Once they got close, it was all over. Luckily for Seras, she was no ordinary vampire.

"You guys have a plan?" Shepard responded.

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate his hideout, but we need to draw Archangel's fire so they can move in."

"And that's where we come in?"

"Exactly. You'll be on a distraction team. Head over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind him."

Seras turned to Shepard, "Oh, this will be fun. I'm good at getting shot at." Shepard gave Seras an odd look but said nothing.

The Blue Suns mercenary continued his explanation, " Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in."

"Well looks like we'll have to find Sergeant Cathka."

"Good idea. Watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's killed dozens out there already."

"Getting in will be the easy part. Once we're in we'll be surrounded." Jacob said.

"Let's worry about finding him first." Shepard replied.

The group moved onwards through the complex. With her enhanced hearing, Seras could hear EDI giving Shepard her tactical analysis. After about a minute, he turned and spoke to his teammates, "Alright, looks like we have to sabotage the gunship and heavy mech they have for back up. Let's do that before they call us up."

Seras and Jacob nodded and proceeded to follow Shepard down the hallway. They walked through a door and passed a table where the leader of the Eclipse was planning with his lieutenants. The group passed them after hearing nothing worthwhile in their conversation.

After proceeding through a door on the right, the group found a short hallway. there were two doors, one on the left and one at the end of the hall. The door on the left revealed a heavy mech hooked up to a diagnostic station. Shepard quickly walked up the the computer and proceeded to hack it.

It took only about twenty seconds for Shepard to finish hacking it as he did, he turned, "Ok, mech down, now onto the gunship."

Seras gave a chuckle, "They're in for quite a surprise when they turn it on."

After leaving the side room with the heavy mech, they walked down a few hallways and emerged into a large hall. There were multiple barricades set up, providing cover for the various mercenaries who were firing their assault rifles down range at what Seras assumed to be Archangel's position.

Seras was the first one through the door and not a second later, she jerked her head with amazing speed only four centimeters backwards, narrowly dodging a hypersonic sniper shot. The round came so close to her face that it activated her light armor's kinetic barriers and gave the shot a slight nudge which flung it into an opposing squad quickly moved to the cover of the barricade without getting hit by another round.

"Well, that was close." Shepard said, looking at Seras.

"Wow, he's good. That's one of the fastest reaction times I've seen in awhile." Seras said.

* * *

At the end of the hall and across a bridge, the Turian sniper blinked. When he had taken the shot, it seemed like a sure kill. The target wasn't anything special, just some Human women that looked no older than twenty, just some kid thinking she could make some money on an easy job.

But after she dodged his shot, she calmly and professionally moved to cover with the ease of a well seasoned veteran. Something bothered him, it was her initial reaction, not as much her later one. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind about the speed and reaction time of her dodge. As a skilled sniper, Archangel had to make many calculations in his head in under a second. Most of this was done through instinct and years of building skill, but thinking over it as he ejected his old steaming heat sink and popping a new one in, it was impossible for the girl to know that she was being shot at. The speed of the bullet vastly outmatched the speed of sound, there for, she could not of heard it. The interior lighting of Omega was low and bland, eliminating the possibility of light reflecting off of his scope. Even if she could see him or his shot, which was impossible, seeing as it was the size of a grain of sand moving at hypersonic speeds, no species, not even the Geth, could react fast enough to realize they had even been in danger.

Looking back down his scope, Archangel spotted someone who he had never thought he'd see again. Shepard. He blinked again. Well, he didn't look that bad for someone who was supposed to have been blown up and spaced. He was quickly followed by another human who had much darker skin. Him and the strange girl must be part of his squad. He would have to make note to not shoot at them. However tempting it would be to try and get the girl who dodged his shot. It suddenly dawned on him, his chances of living through this and escaping had risen from non-existent to almost guaranteed . After what he just saw, it seemed like nothing could kill Shepard.

Over the next twenty minutes there were less and less targets to hit. They must be getting ready for another attack. Archangel loaded another heat sink into his sniper, even though the previous one was not at capacity yet. He double checked his assault rifle, it was ready for battle.

Not a moment too soon, a large squad of unmarked mercs started pushing forward aggressively. These ones were inexperienced and fell quickly, but they had strength in numbers. Archangel was forced to take cover from the suppressing fire and took that opportunity to reload. Once the suppressing fire died down, he popped up to take a few shots. The mercenaries had stopped suppressing him because they were either dead or trying to defend themselves against Shepard's team stabbing them in the back. From there it was short work to eliminate the frontal assault team as they tried to regroup and fall back. With the assault team all but eliminated, the mercenaries wisened up and stopped sending reinforcements.

As Shepard's team started moving into the building, Archangel heard more gunfire as they started to clear their way through the enemies to get to him. He took a few moments to take out a few mercs that made the mistake of popping their heads over the wall to see what was happening. The sound of gunfire abruptly stopped and a few seconds later the only door in the room opened and Shepard's squad rushed into the room with their weapons up. Once they were sure the room was clear, they lowered their weapons.

"Archangel?" Shepard asked.

Archangel motioned to wait a second as he was lining up his final shot. It was one of those freelancers, a sneaky one. Although not very sneaky seeing as he was doing a poor job of staying hidden behind that pillar. Thinking the danger gone, he poked his head out only to be nailed by the master marksman. With that taken care of, there were no more hostiles left. They bought themselves some time.

Taking some time to sit down and remove his helmet, he looked up at Shepard and grinned, greeting his old friend, "Shepard."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the slow update. Thing have been pretty busy lately. That combined with a new job that has me working 12 hours a day, six days a week over the holidays and Fallout 4, Halo, and others, my free time has all but disappeared. But that's enough excuses. I really wanted to push this chapter out before 2016, so I had to cut it a bit short. Hopefully I find some time to write so we can try and move on to more interesting things.**

**Anyways, that's it for me. Happy New Years!**


End file.
